The present invention relates to an electronic scorekeeping device for sports games. The invention also facilitates the timely collection of sports-related data and the processing and transmission of related statistics.
Traditionally, scorekeepers for various sports have kept track of the score of a game as well as numerous additional statistics related to various aspects of the game on specialized score sheets. These score sheets contain sections for recording the appropriate events of the game such that elaborate statistics may be compiled following the game, or even as the game progresses. These statistics may relate, not only to the specific game being played, but may also extend to an entire playing season or part thereof and may highlight trends relating to a particular player, team, or other category of game related-statistic.
Prior art solutions exist which enable the use of electronic means to accomplish what has traditionally been accomplished with a paper score sheet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,982, issued Jan. 3, 1995 to Villarreal, Jr., teaches a portable electronic scorekeeping device. This device permits a user to electronically document and record the plays and scoring in a game. The information is manually input into the device by the user via a keyboard. This information is then used to automatically update statistics for different players involved in the game. A hard disk drive allows the bulk storage of player data and play events over several games. Interface ports permit the device to be connected to, and thereby control, a publicly viewed scoreboard.
There are, however, many drawbacks to such prior art solutions. During the game, the statistics related to the events of the game are only made available to those in attendance. Once the game is over, the statistics compiled by such prior art devices are only available to the operator of the device or to those who obtain a printout from the device, and not to the general public. In a situation where the game is played at the professional level, such information may be made available following the conclusion of the game. However, this requires an extra step of further entering the data in a separate system dedicated to the delivery of such information. Moreover, the relevant information is not readily available for games at an amateur level, although there is an increasing demand for such information. There is, therefore, a need for a solution which will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention advantageously provides an electronic scorekeeping device for gathering, calculating and distributing statistical information related to a sports game whereby the information can be transferred in real-time to a central database and may consequently be made concurrently available to the general public.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic scorekeeping device for gathering, processing and distributing statistical information related to a sports game, comprising a processor input means coupled to said processor for inputting data related to events of said sports game in real-time memory means coupled to said processor for storing such inputted data display means coupled to said processor for facilitating the entry of such data by a user information transfer means for transferring statistical information based on such inputted data to a central database via communication means wherein the display means displays a plurality of hierarchical menu-based screens that may be customized by the user to reflect desired data that is to be gathered for said sports game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic scorekeeping device for gathering, processing and distributing statistical information related to a sports game, comprising a processor input means coupled to said processor for inputting data related to events of said sports game in real-time memory means coupled to said processor for storing such inputted data display means coupled to said processor for facilitating the entry of such data by a user information transfer means for transferring statistical information based on such inputted data to a central database via communication means and clock interface means for coupling said processor with a game clock wherein the coupling between the clock interface means and the game clock allows for bi-directional communication.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for gathering, processing and distributing statistical information related to a sports game, comprising an electronic scorekeeping device a central database communication means for effecting communication between said electronic scorekeeping device and said central database wherein said electronic scorekeeping device comprises a processor input means coupled to said processor for inputting data related to events of said sports game in real-time memory means coupled to said processor for storing such inputted data display means coupled to said processor for facilitating the entry of such data by a user and information transfer means for transferring statistical information based on such inputted data to a central database via communication means wherein the display means displays a plurality of hierarchical menu-based screens that are customized to reflect the desired data that is to be gathered for said sports game and wherein the user is able to further customize the menu-based screens in order to determine which specific data is to be collected at said sports game.